Apollo the wonder dog
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: Mac and Danny work a case that causes Mac to take in a puppy. What will he do with it? SMACKED My first story, R
1. Chapter 1

Apollo The Wonder Dog

Detective Mac Taylor and Danny Messer entered the run down small apartment. A middle aged man lye in the middle of the floor, knife in the center of his chest. The pool of blood that surrounded him on the carpeted floor, slowly drying.

"Looks like this is going to be an easy case." Danny assumed as he took a quick look at the knife. "We got prints on the handle." He lifted the camera to his face and started taking pictures as his boss processed the scene.

Finding a few fibers and blood drops(thought to be the killers), Mac moved on to questioning the now calm wife. She sat in the corner of the room, facing away from the body. As he approached, he noticed a little puppy in the next room, little red and brown thing playing with a worn out blue towel.

"Hello, I'm detective Mac Taylor, can i ask you a few questions?" He asked the shaking woman in front of him.

"Uhh, yea, i guess." She said, nerves.

As Mac asked the woman the questions, she kept peering over Mac's shoulder, into the other room. Mac figured she was just checking on the puppy.

He finished up with Danny and helped pack up the evidence when he was done with the wife. As he started to make his way to the front door, the woman jumped infront of him, blocking his way out and scaring him in the process.

"Detective, i'm sorry, i was just wondering if we could talk... alone." She looked over her shoulder at Danny. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of Mac's gasp. Looking at the woman with eyes that say _You touch him and your going away for a loooong time._ That scared the woman, she had tears in her eyes that pleaded Mac along with her voice.

"Sure." He said, nodding at Danny. "wait in the car." He told him. Danny left with a quick nod and watched over his shoulder as Mac turned around to close the door.

"Detective," She started as she picked up the puppy. "The one thing in this world that i love more then my husband... is this dog. He's 12 weeks old, pure bred Doberman. I cant keep him though. He is too much for me and with out Mike(Her husband) I wouldn't be able to control him when he grows up. You look like the type that need's a good dog in his life." She said with a weak smile on her face. Mac shook his head, he never thought of having a dog, hes not the dog type. "Then maybe someone special might like him... As a Christmas gift. Just please, take care of him." She handed him the little puppy, turned around and walked away.

_What am i going to do with a dog?_ He asked himself. Remembering Danny was waiting for him, he went out the front door as the puppy chewed on his fingertips.

"Why do you have a dog?" Danny asked as Mac opened the passenger door of the car and climbed in.

"I don't know Danny. You think Stella would like him?" He asked his friend as he lifted up the puppy to view his cute little red face and brown markings. He was cute, but Mac wasn't the dog type.

"I think Stella would love him!" Danny said ecstatic, he wanted them to get together for years. Maybe nows the time.

"I'll give you the rest of the day off if you watch him while im at work, just till the Christmas party tonight." Mac said, the puppy was falling asleep in his lap, he looked like a little baby. "And don't tell Stella." He quickly added.

"Sure, he doesn't look like much trouble. I'll drop you at the lab."

The traffic was moving slowly as they made their stop in front of the building. Mac got out onto the sidewalk and laid the puppy down on the warm front seat as he closed the door. He opened the back door to get the evidence bags only to find the puppy standing on the back seat, tail waging. He looked at Danny with a confused face as he quickly grabbed the bags and closed the door. Making his way to the glass doors, he could hear the puppy whining and crying.

Mac made his way to his office after dropping the evidence off at the lab to have Adam process them. He sat at his desk, working on paper work for the rest of shift.

* * *

This is my first SMACKED story on here, please R&R. even if you dont like it


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where Danny is?" Stella asked as she walked into Mac's office at the end of shift. "Your actually going home on time?!" She was amazed.

"Haha, yes i am, we do have a party tonight, remember? And i gave Danny some time off to do me a favor." He grabbed his jacket and fallowed Stella out the door. He turned and locked the glass office door with his key. "I hope you'll like my gifts." He gave her a sly smile that melted Stella's heart.

"If you keep smiling like that all the girls will be after you!" Stella teased, making his face turn a deep red in embarrassed.

They walked to the locker room together, thanking god it was empty. They both walked to their lockers and opened them. Stella looked over at Mac, as his back was turned, to see that he was unbuttoning his shirt. He could feel her heavy stare as he shrugged off the long sleeve sweaty shirt to reveal a tight, white tank top, also sweaty. Stella could almost hear her heart pounding hard as she watched her boss take off the tank top. This time, Mac felt a little uneasy as she stared at his bare chest. Turning to face Stella, she looked up and met his eyes. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, im fine." She quickly looked away and grabbed a soft blue towel from the rack and dissapeared behind the curtain in the shower stall. Mac soon fallowed suit and finished changes in the stall next to her. Starting the shower, Mac finally relaxed as the steaming hot water wash over him.

"All at once,

I looked around and found that you were with another love

In someone elses arms,

And all my dreams were shattered, all at once

All at once

The smile that used to greet me brightened someone elses day

She took your smile away

And left me with just memories, all at once"

Stella sang as she rinses her hair free from shampoo. Mac listens closely, he rarely hears her sing, he loves it.

"All at once,

I looked around and found that you were with another love

In someone elses arms,

And all my dreams were shattered, all at once

All at once

The smile that used to greet me brightened someone elses day

She took your smile away

And left me with just memories, all at once"

Thats when it hit him, he was with another love... in someone elses arms.... She was singing about him! He quickly shut off the water and jumped out of the stall, wrapping a towel around his waist. Back in the locker room, he slipped on his boxer shorts right when the door slowly opened. There stood Stella, in only a towel, in the door way. "Sorry." She said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"It's ok, im just heading out now." He said as he pulled on his jeans, over his black boxers. "Ill let you change." He pulled on a clean shirt and grabbed his bag. Walking to the door, he stopped in front of Stella and slowly bent down and gently kissed her on the cheek. Stunned, Stella just stood there. She watched as Mac walked to the door and turned around. "See you tonight." And with that, he walked out the door, only to close and lock it behind him.

Stella stood there in shock. He has never kissed her before. Putting it to the back of her mind, she finished getting dressed and finally left to go home.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, working on the next one and it should be up later today, seeing im out of school for 2 days... i have plenty of time to write! Thank you for favoriting it and adding it onto story alert, please again R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dressed and ready, he quickly told Peyton he would meet her at the party and left for the car. He stopped at the store to buy a few things- a big box and ribbens- he finally arived at Danny's apartment. A few seconds after he knocked, he head Danny yell "What the hell did you do?! Look at this mess!" He fially opened the door to reveal his apartment. Mac smiled at Danny as the puppy came tumballing towards him.

"I went in the shower while he was sleeping! 15 MINUTES AND HE DID ALL THIS!!!" Danny yelled. "He tore up my favorite shirt!" Taking a look around, Mac spotted torn up magazines, books, the furnisher was even chewed up. But all Danny cared about was his shirt.

"I'll help you clean up." Mac chuckled at his childness.

"I gave him dog toys but he would rather play with my clothes, I give him dog food, and he would rather eat my plants! This dog is nuts, good luck with him!" They started cleaning up all the shredded papers as the puppy started running around with Danny's expensive blue shirt in his mouth. "Look! He went in my room and took another one!" Danny yelled and stated chasing the little thing around the apartment. After awhile, he finally gave up. "You can have it!" He told the dog and sat down.

"Come here boy." Mac called and it came flying at him, dropping the shirt on the floor. Mac picked him up and dropped him in a big white box. Inside the puppy sat down and looked up at the 2 men standing over him. His big eyes pleading to let him out. Mac tied a baby blue ribbon, with the words 'Merry Christmas' imprinted on them, around his neck.

"Take you're favorite toy too." Danny said, relentlessly tossing in the torn up shirt. The puppy didn't play with it. After a few minutes, he lied down and fell asleep. Mac then placed the top of the box on, making sure you could not see the dog through the air wholes, and tied a pink ribbon to keep it closed.

"Ok, you ready?" Mac asked as he lifted the big box up again.

"Yea, all ready." The two men set out to head to the party at the lab.

They were a little early, but soon everyone arrived, even Peyton.

"Hey baby. I missed you, where did you go?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I had to pick up Stella's present." He told her and quickly joined Stella and Lindsey's conversation. Standing next to Stella, he felt alive. He could be himself around her without being judged. He liked that. "Ok, present time." Mac announced when he noticed the box was moving, luckily no one else did.

"Some ones eager!" Stella teased and they all made their way over to the tree with the presents underneath. Mac picked up the big box and placed it on the table in front of him, with his hand on top. It stopped moving. "Stella, this is for you." He said and slid it across the table to her. They all noticed Danny smiling, he knew what was inside.

Stella looked up at Mac and then slowly untied the perfect pink ribbon. Lifting up the top, she was shocked. She looked back up at Mac and gave him the biggest, brightest smile she could make.

"What did he get you Stella?!" Flack was the most inpatient person there. Stella looked over at him and lifted the red and brown little Doberman out for all to see. No one expected Mac to get her a puppy, maybe a dimande necklace, but a puppy?! Who would expect that?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a sad one, at least to me...

He pretended he didnt notice Peyton's disapointed face, he pretended he forgot that Peyton, his girlfriend, asked for a puppy from him. Instead he gave it to someone else. His best friend, Stella.

She watched as Stella took Mac into a giant hug and kissed his cheek. She stood there, across the room. She didnt belong there, so she left. Went home and made her disision... she was going to step down from her throne as Mac Taylor's girlfriend, Peyton was leaving.

Mac didn't notice his girlfriend leave, he was to absorbed in Stella's beautiful smile that seemed to briten a stormy day.

"Thank you Mac. I love him!" She said as she hugged him again.

"You were the first i thought of!" He said with that Mac Taylor smile no one but her gets to see. That was the last thing Peyton heard before she disapeared behind the elevator doors.

Mac watched Stella play with the puppy and laugh as he runs into furniture. She played tug-of-war with the little thing and eventually lost. "He's strong for a puppy!" She said as she lunged for the torn up shirt that he got away with.

"So Stella, what are you going to name him?" Dr. Sheldon Hawks asked as he bent down to pet the puppy.

"I don't know. Let me think..." She thought for a while, silence filling the lab as they waited for her answer. "Apollo." She said out of no where.

"Why Apollo?" Adam, the lab tech asked from across the room.

"Because Apollo is the highest type of youthful, manly beauty to the Greeks." She explained, looking up at all her friends. The puppy was getting tired and was falling asleep in her arms. It was time to leave.

"You want a ride home?" Mac asked when Stella got on her coat and gathered her things.

"Mac! We live across town from each other!" She said picking up the tired puppy again.

"Doesn't matter. I have to buy some things for the puppy and i still have to give you your other eyes went wide.

"Mac, you didn't hav-"He cut her off.

"I wanted to... you were here when i lost Clair... I owe you something..."

"Fine, you do give the best gifts!" She smiled and kissed the top of Apollo's round head. He slowly lifted his head to the soft touch of Stella's lips, opening his little puppy mouth and let out a big yawn causing Mac to chuckle and Stella to throw her head back and laugh. Her curls bouncing beautifully.

"Lets go." Mac said as he laid his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the lab.

They hit all the pet stores. Mac insisted on buying everything. The dog bed, the food, dog dishes, toys and the leash and collar. Stella laughed as Mac played with the puppy in the middle of the isle in Pet smart and when Apollo lifted his little puppy leg and peed on the bird cages, causing the young parrot to go crazy. Paying for it all, they finally left to go back to Stella's apartment.

Mac insisted to carry all the packages up, but when there were too many, he finally gave in and let Stella carry some. They placed the big green dog bed next to Stella's bed, the dog dishes near the counter in the kitchen, and hung up the leash and collar by the door. After putting everything away, they took out some left over food and sat down to flip through the chanles. Mac was in control when he stopped at a movie called Eyes Of An Angel. A little girl feeds a big black and brown dog all covered in cuts and bruises.

"Whats this about?" Stella asked as she finished up her food and cuddled up with Apollo.

"Its about a Doberman that lost a dog fight and the owner through him off a bridge to try to kill it." Stella gasps and pulls Apollo closer. "The dog lives- some how- and a little girl finds him but her dad wont let her keep him." Mac explained "And that's what Apollo's going to look like when he grows up." He said pointing to the tv screen.

At the end of the movie, Stella is holding Apollo wont let go. "I hate people like that." She said, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Stell, that's not going to happen to Apollo. Don't worry." He said, giving her a hug to cheer her up.

"Thank you Mac, i love him." She whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas." The song In The Arms Of An Angel play as they hold onto each other.

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Stella cried as the sad song continued. Holding onto Mac and her new puppy, close to her heart.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

* * *

This song always makes me cry. The movie Eyes Of An Angel is so good. I thought it would fit in great with this story. Any idea's about next chapter? I need some help. I have some... but there not comming till the end...


	5. Chapter 5

They fell asleep in each others arms, on Stella's couch in her living room. Mac was the first to wake up. Standing up, he carried Stella to her bed and carefully covered her up. He left the room so he can call Peyton. She must be worried. He took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang... 5 times he counted, before she picked up.

"Driscoll" She answered.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." He said, hoping they wont talk for long, he took out a pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I had to help Stella with the puppy; I stayed late and decided to just spend the night on the couch..." He wasn't lying; he just wasn't telling her _everything_. He took out the eggs and un-cooked bacon, laying it on the counter.

"Oh, ok. well, i was lonely in bed, I missed you. And... I have to talk to you." She said. He stopped what he was doing. That was not good.

"Yea?"

"I'm... I'm leaving... for London today, my flight is at 2." She said, making Mac drop the pan in surprise. Hoping he did not wake up Stella, he went on cooking when Apollo came running out of Stella's bedroom, barking his head off at Mac.

"Shhh." He told the dog. "Why are you leaving?" The steam of the food filling his nose.

"Because i can't go out with you anymore Mac. It's not you... I just don't want to be in the way of you and Stella." She said, on the verge of crying. Stella stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and listened quietly.

"But Stella and I are just friends; we're not going to be anything _but_ friends, not even if you leave!" He never would have said that if he knew Stella was standing behind him. "I dont love her... and i never will, not as much as you." He said. Apollo went running to the doorway to greet Stella. Mac turned around just in time to see tears running down Stella's face. She then turned and left.

* * *

Soooooo sorry its so short. But i am just typing up the next chapter now, I have it all done, just have to get it on the will be up soon


	6. Chapter 6

"Peyton, I have to go." He said before hanging up and turned off the stove. He ran after her. Fallowed her out the apartment door and down the stairs in the hallway. Apollo ran after them, his blue bow flying in the wind. "Stella!" Mac yelled as he exited the stairwell."Stell! Wait up!" He called after her. She didnt care, she kept walking. "Stella!" He said, out of breath. He laid a hand on her schoulder but she immediately shrugged it off. They got out of the building when he tried again. He spun her around to face him. "Stella." He whispered, noticing she was still crying. She couldnt look him in the eye. The puppy, at their feet, jumped up on Mac, begging to be picked up. "Stella, can we talk?" He asked.

"No Mac, there is nothing to talk about. You are in love with Peyton; go be with her for Christmas!" She yelled. People walking past them on that cold day, staring at them.

"Listen!" He said, placing another hand on her other schoulder, making sure she listens. "She's leaving. To London. All thoes things i saidt to her, i didnt mean for you to hear!" He yelled at her. She shook her head in disgust. Wishing none of this happened.

"What ever. I guess you love your girlfriend for 3 weeks more then your best friend for 12 years!" She lowered her voice so only he could hear.

"Stell, I didnt mean it li-" Stella's eyes went wide and her daw dropped open. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Apollo?!" She asked, looking around them on the ground. The puppy was no where to be found. Mac joind the search. "Apollo, come here boy!" Stella cried. "He's not here! He gone!" She yelled, pushing Mac, making him stumble back.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"This is your fault!" She yelled back, even louder. "You left the door open!"

"Stella!" He didn't get to finish his sentance; she was on the phone with someone.

"Danny! Call everyone; make posters of Apollo, $100 reward if anyone finds him! He ran away!" She cried, looking everywhere for the little puppy. "I know, I know, the door was left open and he got out." She explained, leaving Mac out of the story. She hung up and started running down the street.

"Stella! Where are you going?" He yelled after her. Without getting a responce, he ran after her, pushing unsuspecting pedestrians off their feet. "Stella! Where are you going?!"

"Im looking for my puppy!" She yelled back.

--

After spending the whole day searching the streets for Apollo and asking people if they have seen him, they had no luck. Not even with 6 people. Christmas night and Stella spent it alone. Mac had convinced Peyton in staying around and was with her right now.

Danny and Lindsey, being a couple, They were also together. They invited Sheldon, Don and her, she was the only one that refused. She couldnt have a fun time knowing Apollo could grow up to become the Doberman from the movie. He's too small to fight. They will kill him.

She lookes out the window, preying that she will see the little dog tumbling down the street, back home. But that only happened in dreams.

* * *

I hope you like it... the next chapter will hopefully be longer... R&R


	7. Chapter 7

The big strong man dropped Apollo on the hard, concrete floor and locked the gate. There were many dogs, isles and isles of them. Most were big and black, but there were some small ones. The man stood there, watching as Apollo looked around, scared. He bent down to the puppy's level. "Don't worry." There was a bright flash that blinded Apollo's little eyes. "Your owner will find you." He then stood up and walked down the isle surrounded with cages.

He wasn't cold, he was scared. The dog on the other side of the chain linked fence was aggressive. He lunged and growled at Apollo. Then, then a door opened and let out all the warm air. There stood his owners, Mac and Stella. They walked towards the cage, as Apollo jumped up and down, barking at them. They were opening the cage when a big black dog jumped at Mac, knocking him down. He hit his head and was passed out. Stella screamed and ran to his side. The big dog was tearing at Mac's sleave, Stella grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, making him yelp in pain. He swung around and attacked Stella. And all Apollo could do was watch. Stella fell to the ground, hitting the aggressive dog, trying to knock him off her. But it was no use. The dog grabbed her by the neck and...

Apollo jumped out of his sleep, yelping in the pain of loosing his owner. The other dogs jump awake, the barking starts again and Apollo relises it was only a dream. Stella and Mac were probably out looking for had to be.

The same door opened, snow fluttered in, Apollo jumped up, thinking it was Stella. But it wasn't. The same big man walked up tothe cage and unlocked it. His hands wrapped around the body of the scared puppy, lifting him up for all to see. Two other men stood there, watching him.

"Yea this is my wife's pup. This nauty little thing jumped the fence!" A skinny man with a beard told the dog catcher.

"You gatta make it higher then, Doberman's can jump up to 6 feet if they needed to. Once, i had one, jumped right through that there window." The man pointed to a window, outside was snow. It was snowing hard, and there Apollo saw her. Stella walked right past the building. Her curly hair flying in the wind. She had been crying.

"Yea, we sure will do that. Cant have him escape again." The bigger man carefully handed Apollo off to the skinny one who smiled at his friend. "I think he'll do well." They laughed as they walked into the cold night. The man holding Apollo dropped him in the back of their van. No windows and again, a lot of barking.

--

She had been walking for hours, just wandering the streets on Christmas night. She was too depressed to do anything else. Even though she was very man at her best friend, thats all she could think of. Mac. Just then, like it was ment to be, Stella walked by a couple on a bench. It was Mac and Peyton. His eyes lit up when he spotted his partner. But the sight of her crying, all alone on Christmas made him want to kill himself. What had he done?

"Stella!" He called after her. She didn't want him to see her crying. She didn't need pity from the man who caused it.

"Mac, just go, i don't want to talk right now."

"Stell, your breaking my heart!" He said, making Stella turn around and look at him. "I cant stand seeing you this way. So, for the rest of the night, we are going to search for your dog... together." She smiled as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They walked down the block, leaving Peyton standing near that same bench they once sat.

"I just cant stand thinking of Apollo in a dog fight!" Stella cried into Mac shoulder as they stopped to take a break.

"We will find him, dont worry."He wrapped his arms around her shoulder's, keeping her warm.

--

The van came to a halt and Apollo slid forward, a big dog lunged at him but the chain linked fence protected the puppy. The people talked out side and the double doors opened. The cold air quickly took over as the big man bent in and harshly picked him up. The building was big and cold. There were bright lights hanging from the ceiling and it smelt like death. More kennels were lining rows with big and mean dogs inside. They lunged at the fence as the man passed. He occasionally yelled "Shut up god dam it!" Or something of that kind. They came to an empty kennel where the man opened it up and tossed Apollo in. "Let's see what kind of fighter you are…"The man said with an evil laugh. His friend walked up to the open gate with a big Rottweiler with a muzzle and leash on. Growling at the little scared puppy. The men stood back and let the big dog go.

It jumped at Apollo, cornering him. The pup was shaking with fright and that's when it came to him. He wasn't as small as he used to be, he could get away. The Rottweiler called Toby stepped forward and lowered his head. Apollo stood up straight and also lowered his head and growled like the bigger dog. They stood there until Apollo lunged at his face. He grabbed a hold of the floppy ear with his puppy teeth digging in. Toby screamed in pain and shook violently until the smaller dog flew across the kennel, hitting his head.

"Go Toby Go!" Yelled the bigger man. Toby came around, ready to grab a hold of the pup's neck, the death grip. But that's when he came back to life. Apollo jumped up and attacked Toby. He got the top lip of the mean dog and shook his head, ripping the flesh. Toby screamed in pain again and flipped Apollo to his back. He stood over the younger dog, blood dripping down his torn up lip. The puppy squirmed loose and made a run for it. He ran under the men's feet, they screamed at Toby to chase, he did. His longer legs brought him to Apollo's speed. He lunged, grabbing Apollo's back right leg. He screamed an also lunged, grabbing the already torn up ear. Toby let go and Apollo ran, there was no way out. He had to try something or he would be dead. He couldn't run fast, he knew that his leg was broken. Toby fallowed close behind when he saw his only way out.

He ran as fast as he can, getting enough speed to jump into the sir, going right through the thin glass holding him capture. He landed on his feet, cutting up his paws as he ran. Broken glass and hard rocks everywhere. He could hear the men fighting.

"I told you to replace that window! If that little shit could go through it you know another dog can!" He yelled. Toby had to get the little dog, he jumped thought the open window and fallowed the bloody paw prints and smell of death. He was on the trail to kill.

--

Mac and Stella walk the streets still.

"Mac, its 2 in the morning, why don't you go home?" She asked as they waited to cross the street.

"I'm not going anywhere, like you said, it was my entire fault." He said with a smirk on, making Stella laugh. "Any way, I never gave you you're other gift." She had totally forgotten. They stopped and sat down on a bench in the middle of Central Park . The snow coming down lightly, making their hair a tint of white. "This is for you, Stella Bonasera." He said, handing her a long blue velvet box. She couldn't breath, she had told Mac how much she loves Tiffanie's but she never thought he would get something from there for her.

"Oh Mac." She didn't know what to say. It was a diamond necklace, beautiful. "You didn't have to, the puppy was more then enough!" She said, looking into Mac's eyes.

"I wanted to." He said, leaning in, he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They looked into each others eyes when Mac leaned in. Their lip's where about to touch when…

"Mac and Stella?!" Danny yelled in amazement. They sprung apart and stood up.

"Danny, Sheldon, Lindsey and Don, what are you doing here?!" She asked, fixing her hair.

"We were looking for Apollo, it wouldn't be Christmas without everyone together. Even you Mac." Lindsey answered for the boys. They laughed.

"Well, we should split up." Flack announced. "Mac and Stella, you to search the park, don't spend all your time making out." Stella's face felt warm as Mac's face turned stern, making Flack back off. "Danny and Lindsey, go over where we just searched, maybe he's there. Me and Hawks will search everywhere else." He took charge.

They all split up and left Mac and Stella alone. "Let's go." Mac said as he grabbed a hold of Stella's hand. He led her away from the bench, down the lonley, dark path.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo ran as fast as he can. His broken leg begging him to stop. He couldn't, he had to keep going. Toby was fallowing him, he could hear the low howls he lets out. Apollo came to a stop in the middle of the road. No one insight. Sitting down to catch his breath, his leg throbbed in pain, gushing blood. He was loosing a lot of it. Toby's howls get louder and louder when suddenly... With a sharp pain to his whole body, everything went black...

--

"What do you think he's doing?" Stella asked her best friend as they pass by the lake, watching fish swimming around.

"I dont know, Its hard to say. I think someone has him in their arms taking care of him." Mac said, trying to get both their hopes up.

"I dont know Mac, I'm not a good dog owner." She cried "My first day with the dog and he runs away!"

"Stell," He turned to face her. "Dont say that. Your a good owner, you just wasn't able to show it yet." He said, cupping her face and looking deep into her eyes when they heard a car skid loud. They look over where a man got out of the driving seat and sighed loudly.

"Just an animal, no worries." He yelled to the couple. They looked at each other but decided to keep walking, the man picked up a small black object off the road and put it in the back seat of his car. The cold air made it look like they were smoking, the snow started to stop when they started hearing someone running. It became closer and closer untill they heard it comming right at them. It wasnt stopping. Stella quickly went for her gun at her hip but was violently knocked down, making the gun slide away. She lie on the stone path screaming as a big black dog rip apart her jacket and long sleave shirt. Mac had to do something, he couldn't just watch. He quickly grabbed the big dog by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off Stella. The dog spun around and lunged at Mac, ripping up his left shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Stella lie in the dark on the cold stone path unconchious. Punshing the dog in the fast with a closed fist, He backed off to give Mac enough time to grab the gun and turn off the safety. He pointed it to the dogs face...

The loud bang echoed in the empy park as the big dogs body went limp ontop of Mac's bloody chest. Taking a few deep breathes, Mac pushed the dog off him, he quickly turned on his stomach and slowly and carefully crawled to Stella's side.

"Stell, stay with me.. i need you." he took out his cell phone and pressed 3. As it rang, Mac checked for a pulse.

"Flack." Don answed.

"Don, we... we got attacked by a big dog, Central Park, near Strawberry fields. Quick, Stell has a very faint pulse." Mac said, out of breath.

"OK Mac, were on our way, hold on." Flack said, informing Hawks on what happened.

--

"Mac, Stella!" Flack called as they walked down the dark path. Him and Sheldon stop in their tracks as they see Mac and Stella passed out next to the big, bloody dog. Sheldon ran to their sides as Flack dieled the long number for EMS.  
"I have a pulse, their alive! Mac, Mac stay with us." Sheldon lightly tapped his boss on his bloody cheecks as he came to.  
"Where's Stell?" He asked, barley auidable. Flack was at her sife, also tapping her cheecks.  
"She wont wake up!" Flack yelled to Sheldon as Mac's eyes went wide. "We have a fain pulse!" He quickly yelled. "We have to go to the main road. They cant get this far in." Flack told them as Sheldon went to lift Stella into the air.  
"No!" Mac yelled, causeing both the men to jump in suprise. "I'll take he." He stumbles to his feet and slowly maks his way to her.  
"But you can hardly walk." Flack calmly replies.  
"It doesnt matter.: He puts his unhurt arm under Stella's back and the other under her knees, lifting her up. "When you love someone, you are willing to do anything to help them." He said, making the other men smile at each.  
Flack and Hawks both stand beside Mac as they slowly make their way past the dead dog and to the ambulances. Mac, once abain, stumbles to the stretcher and carefully lies Stella down.  
"Come on Mac, you have to get checked out." Flack puts a hand on Mac's un hurt schoulder, making him turn around to look up at him.  
"Hold on." Don simply nodded as his friend grabbs Stella's hand, making the paramedics stand back and watch. His eyes search the cuts and bruises on her body, the white towel turning red from the blood seeping through from her wrist. He bent down so his face was just inches away from hers.  
"I need you Stell, dont leave me. I... I love you." He said, Flack's eyes went wide as Mac leaned down more and connected their lips in a long awaited kiss. The only thing wrong with it was that Stella wasnt awake. He was about to pull away and show the tears making their way down his face when as arm wrapped around his neck and Stella deepend the kiss.  
When a need for oxygen comes up, Mac pulls away to look into her big green eyes, she was crying.  
"Thanks for saving me. I love you too, always have." She told him as Flack came up behing Mac and smiled at her.  
"Come on Mac." He said, leading him away as the paramedics take over with Stella.

--

St the hospital, Stella got bandaged up and was wandering the halls. The doctors told her to stay in bed but she couldnt stand it, she had to see Mac. She walked up to the big neavy wooden door when it opened by itself.  
"Stella!" Peyton says happily as she turnes to see Mac's smile brighten. "Can i talk to you, just for a moment?" She led Stella down the hall, away from Mac. Stella stood there as Peyton talked. "Stella, i know youand Mac are best friends but..." She takes a long pause as she thinks of the right words. "Friends dont go beyond friendship... know what i mean?" She asked as she saw Stella's face turn from confushion to anger in a flash.  
"So your telling me..." She was cut off by Peyton, her British accent thikening.  
"He's my boyfriend and i know you kissed him. you... you...you stay away from him!" She warned. Stella just turned away and left. She wasnt going to leave him alone, their best friends.. But maybe its for the best...  
She took a deep breath as she put on a fake smile and pushed the heavy door open. "Hey Mac!" She tried to sound happy to see him, but he saw right through it, his smile disappeared.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing, nothings wrong." She once again faild to convince him.  
"Something's wrong." He stated. "If you think its weired, knowing we have deep feelings for one another..." He sits up, avoiding his schoulder. "I do love you Stell and... I dumped Peyton." He admitted, making Stella's eyes fill up with tears. She slowly walked up to him and grabbed his hand, lightly kissing his knuckles.  
"Mac, it's not that, you dont have to dump Peyton for me... I do love you but... Im sorry to say this but... It will never work between us."" She finally let the tears flow down her face as she bent over Mac, making sure not to hurt him, and lightly kissed his cheek. "I will always love you." She whispered into his ear before walking out the door, leving Mac alone to think.

* * *

Soooo Sorry it took so long! I tried typing at school and e-mailing it to my home computer... but after a few das i stopped trying and just wrote it onto a piece off papper. I will work on it now so i can upload at least 1 more chapter tonight...


	9. Chapter 9

Mac tried to convince everyone to let him go, but they wouldn't have it, they made him stay. In the morning, Flack came running into Mac's room, out of breath. "Mac! Where's Stella? We found Apollo!" He yelled, making Mac finally look up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down to catch his breath.

"It would never work between us, me and Stella." He said, letting a depressing sigh out. Flack lowered his head in sadness, he always wanted them to get together.

"We were searching all night for Apollo, he was at the Vets. He's pretty beaten up." He told his hurt friend.

"Go find Stell; I don't think she left yet." He ordered him, getting himself up and out of bed. Flack left, closing the door behind him.

Walking through the empty halls, he finally found her room. After knocking, he slowly opened the door. Stella lies on the bed in front of her, almost crying. "I cant stand it in here Flack!" She almost yelled, curling up into a ball on the bed.

"You want to get out of here? Mac and i are going to pick up Apollo at the vets" He informed her, her eyes brightened at the name.

"Does Mac have to come?" She asked , getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans Lindsey brought her last night and slipping them on under the hospital gown.

Flack's face turned red as she got dressed, avoiding eye contact, Flack said "Stella, even though you and him confessed you're un-dieing love for each other and you dont think it will work out doesn't mean he cant come! He was the one who gave you the dog Stella." He tried convincing her. She sighed and turned her back to him. He had no idea what she was doing untill she dropped the gown to the floor, only to reveal her bare back. Flack's eyes widen in surprise as he turns to the door.

"I'll wait out side." He said as he quickly left the room.

Mac stood outside the heavy door with Flack, waiting for Stella. She finally emerges with a light turtle neck, long sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans. She walked right past Mac with her head down in shame.

She signed herself out, Mac doing the same and they were out the door in no time. They drove in silence, Flack occasionally breaking it to crack a joke, no one laughed. They parked the car at the big building and Stella quickly jumped out and ran inside.

"I'm looking for a small red and brown Doberman puppy." She said to the woman at the desk, the men now walking in.

"Ahh, yes. We got him in last night, got hit by a car up near Central Park. I will show you to him now." She said, smiling at her and leading the was to the back of the office. There were about 20 dogs, all hurt and some attached to IV's. There was Apollo, lying on the cold metal table, all stitched up and unconscious. Stella felt her eyes once again fill up woth tears. How could this have happened? "He had a broken leg, fractured jaw and really cut up. I suspect he was in a dog fight, do you know anything about theis?" The vet asked Mac and Flack as Stella bent down to Apollos level.

* * *

Sorry its so short but i really have to go in the shower, its getting late. I wanted to post this so i wont forget later. Have any of you bought the CSI:NY game? Its really fun but it only comes with 4 cases to solve... within 3 days i was finished with it. The bonus case is comming out next month and i have no clue how to watch the 'Behind-the-scenes cast footage' that was suposto be included. maby it will come next month along with the next case... i sure hope so...


	10. Chapter 10

"No, he ran away yesterday morning. We spent all night looking for him." Mac explained as he started to pet the puppy.

"OK, well, he will be fine in time, I put the cast on his leg and as long as he doesn't eat dry food, he will be able to eat without pain. I would suggest a lot of rest, only getting up when needed. Absolutely no running around. He will have to come back in a week to get the stitches out." The vet explained. "You can take him home if you'd like."

"How many stitches did he get?" Flack asked.

"He got a total of 150 stitches." She led the men to the counter where they paid the very expensive bill. The vet took out the IV and prepared Apollo to go home. She nodded at Stella and handed Mac a pill bottle. "Twice a day unless he starts to cry, then 3. But no more then 4 a day." She informed them. Stella lifted up the small pup and cradled him in her arms, lightly kissing his head.

Mac held the door open for her as they walked back to the car. As they pull up to Stella's apartment complex, she said her thank yous and good byes. "Wait!" Mac yelled after her as walked away. "You're going to need these. I'll walk you up to your apartment." He said, once again holding the door open for her. They waited in the elevator in silence as Apollo's little eyes squinted open. His tail started to wag immediately as he leaned up and licked Stella's face. She laughed as Mac only smiled. They walk up to the door "I don't have my keys." He told her. She grunted in frustration.

"In my pocket, i have my keys in my front pocket." She tells him, lifting Apollo away from her abdomen so Mac could get to her jeans. His face turned red as he struggled to grab the chain.

"How tight are these pants?!" He asked and finally pulls his hand out along with 5 keys. He finds the right one and sticks it in the door handle, unlocking it. He held the door open as she stepped past him into her closes the door and walked over to the counter to put the pill bottle and watched as Stella carefully laid Apollo onto a pile of pillows and his dog bed. "Do you need any help with anything?" He asked as he slowly walked to the door.

"No, i'm fine, thanks." She didn't even look at him as he walked out the door.

* * *

so sorry its so short. But the good news is that i finished the story ON PAPPER! i dont know how many more chapters to go but with my big hand writing it took...9 pages of note book papper- front and back. Well, after i am done with this story i'll start posting my new one called 'Stranded'. Stupid english book we are reading gave me the idea... well R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 6 months since that day, the last day Mac has been to Stella's apartment. He moved on with Peyton and she moved in with him. Flack had yet another girlfriend and Danny and Lindsey are now getting ready for their first baby.

Mac has wanted to talk to Stella since that day, but she was avoiding him. At work they fooled around and talked normally. But once shift ended, Stella was out of the lab without a good night. But on this hot day, Mac wanted to talk to her. Leaving the lab, he drove to Stella's apartment. He knocked on the door and heard Apollo running toward him. He heard the locks get unlocked.

"Mac what are you doing here?" Stella asked as she opened it.

"Can we talk?" He asked and walked in, past Stella.

"Yea, sure." She closed the door and fallowed Mac to the couch. They sat down and Mac was about to talk when he heard something behind him. He turned to see a tall man, deep blue eyes with only a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Hun, you commen back to bed?" He asked. Mac turned back to Stella and noticed she was wearing a big blue t-shirt and blue plad boxers. His mind started to wander to places he never thought he would think about. He wondered if she was wearing anything under that thin layer of clothing.

"I'm sorry." Mac apologized as he stood up, quickly fallowed by Stella. "I interrupted something, didn't i?" He asked. Stella couldn't lie to him and she could tell he was in pain and needed to talk. She grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind them.

"It's ok Mac, don't worry about it." She paused, Mac bowed his head in shame and disappointment. "Are you ok?" She asked, making him look up at her.

"I have to ask you something... But i need a truthful answer." He said. She nodded, letting him continue. "What do you think about me and Peyton..." She was about to open her mouth when he finished. "Married?" He asked, afraid of her reaction.

Her heart broke once again when he opened the velvet Tiffinies box and showed off the beautiful diamond ring. She gasped and picked the box out of his hands to admire it.

"Go on Mac." She tried her best not to cry. "Marry her, you love her... don't you?"

That made him stop and think for a moment. His eyes fell to the expensive ring in the box. "I car for her..." He couldn't continue , he stopped, grabbed the box rather harshly, making Stella jump when it slammed shut.

"I have to go..." He said, head down so Stella couldn't see the tears in his eyes as he stepped away, Stella grabbed his hand and stopped him in the tracks.

"Stay with me tonight. Just like old times. Before you leave me." She said, tears slowly running down her face. He turned around and felt the pain of causing Stella all this missary.

"I... I cant, what about him?" He asked, nodding toward the door.

"Mike will leave. We... we can watch movies all night and talk..." She trialed off as she saw the answer written in his eyes.

"Ok, well, good night then." She turned and walked through the door, leaving him standing there.

---

Stella sat alone on her couch an hour later when a knock on the door got Stella up and away from the tv playing Fallen Angel.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step back so he can come in. He looked around as he stepped in.

"Does that offer still stand to spend the night?" She smiled and led him to the couch.

"Always. So... Tell me about the wedding." She said, tossing him pillows and blankets.

"Well, I... I didn't ask her yet... to be my wife." His eyes fell to the food Stella had been eating. "Oh yea, I brought you your favorite..." He went into a plastic bag by his side and came out with Dunkin Donuts coffee, oreos and vanilla ice cream.

"Good thing you remembered about it before it turned to a puddle." She laughed and grabbed the food. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek and took the food the food to the kitchen as Mac sat back and kicked off his shoes and started witching the movie that was on.

"What's this." Stella poked her head around the corned to see what he was talking about.

"Fallen Angel a man goes back to his home town and falls in love with an old friend." She smiles as she sat next to Mac. "You know, the dad's name is Mac." She smiled again as she folded her feet under her and opened the Oreo packege. She offered him a cookie and he took it, brushing their hands together. The cookie drops to the floor as Mac and Stella quickly pull away. Apollo lingered over and steals the cookie, quickly running away with it in his mouth. Stella through her head back as she laughed at the dog. Mac watched her in amazment.

"You know, you look alot like Terry Mcquin- from the movie. See."She pointed to the man skating on the ice, laughing and having fun. "This is my favorite part." She watched as Terry let go of the woman's hand and skated a few feet away. He tried to stop, but instead fell on his but. He kept trying to skate- only to fall right back down. Stella laughed as she watched. Mac was amazed at her beauty.

They took the pint of ice cream and 2 spoons. "Where's Mike?" Mac asked as he took a spoon from Stella.

"I sent him home. He doesn't like Apollo. He tried locking him in the bathroom when he came over. But if Apollo heard me scream during a movie, he almost knocked the door down." She explained. Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Mike never... He never hurt you did he?" He asked carefully.

"No Mac, he never touched me like that- And if Apollo could knock down a door to get to me, you think Mike would hit me? Not with Apollo around." Mac nodded in understandment.

"You know to tell me if he does... right?"

"Yes Mac, I'll tell you if he lays a finger on me." She quieted down as they watched the movie and ate the food.

2:00 in the morning, Stella was passed out next to Mac on the couch.

"The bed is more comfortable." Mac said t himself as he stands up to strech. He bent down slowly and lifted Stella into the air and carried her to bed. He lied her down and covered her up. Inviting Apollo on the foot of the bed, he walked back to the extra bedroom and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

This ones a little longer. Well its getting late, i was going to post another one but i have school tommorow and i still have homework to do... Oh dear! only 20 min's to do 2 subjects! Well, i am working on another Story 'Stranded'. schould i upload it now or wait till im done with this story? What do you think? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

There was a burning smell, "Did Stella burn breakfast?" Mac asked himself as his eyes slowly opened. The white walls dazed with sunlight let though the open blinds. He remembered sleeping in there along time ago. Standing up, he exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He was suprised not to see Stella at the stove, instead Mike.

"Who are you?!" He asked as he slowly approached Mac. The kitchen was hot, even shirtless Mac was still sweating.

"I'm Stella's friend." Mac said calmly.

"Oh, so Stella's been cheating on me?!" He took a few steps forwards until there was a small space between them.

"No, Stella would never cheat, definitely not with her boss!" He challenged.

"Oh, so your the famous Mac Taylor?!" Mac nodded "Well, that last statement claiming that Stella would never sleep with her boss... thats not true. When shes in bed with me, she says your name... all the time! That little slut!" He yelled. Mac lunged at him, punching him in the nose. Mike collapsed in pain, clutching his bloody nose.

"Dont you EVER call her that!" Mac yelled. Stella came running in, gasping and stopping in her tracks. Mac's bloody hand and Mike's broken nose could only mean one thing...

"Mac what happened!?" She dropped to her knees to help her boyfriend but he quickly pushed her away and walked to the bathroom, glaring at Mac.

"He was accusing you of cheating on him! With Me! And he called you a slut!" Mac tyed to explain, but Stella wasnt having it.

"No Mac, why couldnt you just dini it?! You know i wouldnt do that! And so what if he calls me a slut?! He does that all the time!" She screamed. "Just.... Go! I dont care!"

"Well i do!" Mac screamed back. "You are not a slut and you would never cheat on anyone... you are my best friend though, and i had to stick up for you!"

And with that, Mac turned around, grabbed his things and walked away, only to stop in the door way. "And as long as you are alive, i will not rest until you are happy and safe. Even if that kills me." He then turned around and walked away.

---

"Taylor." Mac answered his cell phone professionally. as he sits in his office chair sipping his coffee.

"Mac, we gat a problem... Its Stella."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!!! what happened to Stella?!?!?! R&R

I'm turning 16 in a week!!! On the 14th!!! YEYYYYY!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Mac, we got a problem... Its Stella." Flack said over the phone. Mac's eyes went wide in fear for his best friend. He stood up, knocking the steaming hot coffee all over himself. He gasped in pain as he sat the cup back up.

Everyone in the lab watched as Mac walked out with a big stain on his shirt.

"Yo, Mac, you got a little somethin..." Danny said, pointing to the stained shirt. Lindsey, Sheldon and Adam, the lab tech, stood around to hear the reason. Mac Taylor has never spilt coffee... or at least that they know of.

"We have to go. Danny, Lindsey and Sheldon, go to Stella's apartment, something happened and we have to find out what. Stella's missing. Flack is looking for her now and im going to join the search." Mac explained, walking to the lobby.

"Boss, sir." Adam spoke up. "I want to help... I mean i know im helping by processing the evidence but i want to do more like go out in to the scene, search for Stella or... or anything. Boss, tell me and I'll..." Mac stopped him by raising his hand in the air.

"I get it, go with them to Stella's. Just dont go through any draws... I'll process them later." He explained and finally walked away. Danny, Lindsey, Sheldon and Adam looked at each other and then jumped to get their coats.

---

2 Hrs. Missing

Mac and Flack have been going around the city asking people if they have seen her... no one has. They put her picture in the news and newspaper and set out to fallow the search dogs... But no luck, they couldn't find her.

--

4 Hrs. Missing

Mike turned on the tv in the old basement. The old tv flickered on the only channel it had, ch 2. Just boring news. He just about to turn it off when...

"WAIT!" Stella screamed from across the room. Her throught hurt but she forced herself to tell him the reason of her outburst. "Look." She nodded toward the screen as Detective Mac Taylor walked down the steps leading from the NYPD crime lab. His eyes were red as if he hadn't slept in days or... Or maybe he has been crying for hours.

Flack stood behind him as reporters shoved microphones in his face. A hand fell on his schoulder when he finally stopped in the middle of the crowed. He looked over at Flacks head, it was bowed, hiding the unshed tears in his eyes. He gulped and lifted his head to look at the camera. Mac did the same.

"Detective Bonasera is currently missing. We have concidered the option of her disappearance to be the work of Mike Harrison. Harrison and Bonsera has been in a relationship for the past 6 months." He took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. "Stella has last been seen waring a... a tight short sleave blue shirt with tight blue jeans yesterday at 7 AM. He finished with the same words he always does. "If she is spotted, please call the NYPD. Thank you." He started to walk again as the reporters shouted out questions.

"After how long will this search end?" The woman asked. Mac stopped infront of her and looked her in the eye.

"Stella is my best friend... And i will not stop the search until we find her." He then walked away. The reporters stayed in their spot as they watched Mac walk away.

"Detective Taylor seems quite upset about all this." The news man told his partner.

"Well his best friend just went missing, I think he has a reason." She replied.

They flipped back to Mac, still walking away.

"Theres Dr. Peyton Driscolll... Detective Taylor's girlfriend. She has quite a big rock on her finger, i guess he proposed." They newsman explained.

Peyton walked up to Mac and through her arms around him, showing off the beautiful dimand ring on her finger. Stella's heart sunk as she watched. She was too late.

She reluctantly pulled away when Mac didnt respond. She landed a kiss on Mac's cheek and walked away. Mac walked off again when Mike turned off the tv.

"See, he does love you! Thats why i took you here my love." He cupped her face and brought it up so she could see his face. "So he cant have you!"

* * *

Typing up the next xhapter now... probly will be up in a few... please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

7 Hrs. Missing

Mac was still on the streets, searching for hope of finding his best friend, the one he really loves- Stella. But there was no luck. He searched all of Central Park and Down Town. Flack took charge of the upper pert of town as the others finished processing.

"Taylor." he answered his ringing cell.

"Mac, were done processing the apartment." Danny told him.

"Ok, ill be right there, did you find anything helpful?"

"Ya, we found some blood in the bathroom sink, alot of broken glassand some blood on there. The place is tossed Mca. Worse then when Frankie attacked." Danny informed his boss. Pictures of Stella all bloody, cut up on the floor came flooding back to him.

"Ok, Thanks."

"No problem boss, well head to the lab now."

Mac arrived at Stella's apartment 45 minuets later. Adam was still there, sitting on the bed looking at photos of Mac and Stella.

"Oh, boss, i stayed here because i thought you should know where we already processed." Adam jumped up at the sight of Mac. When only a nod came Adam had to know. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"So far... Almost 8 hours." Mac didnt make any eye contact, his head was down as if he was ashamed at himself. "It was my fault." He whispered to himself. "i... I left her with that sick man. I should have been there, to protect her, to save her!" He sat on the foot of the bed and let out a loud sigh.

"What happened?" Adam asked, sitting down on a chair across from Mac.

"He was mad at Stella, thought she cheated on him with me. I gave him a broken nose and Stella yelled at me. I broke my promise." Adam looked at him with a confused face. "I promised myself that i would protect her with my life."

"Well that's a stupid thing to promise." Adam laughed. Mac looked up at him for the first time. "You couldn't have known that this would have happened. How would you stop it?"

"I should have gotten the courage to give her the ring... Not Peyton." Adam's eyes went wide.

"You mean your engagement ring?" Mac nodded.

"Shes the one who has been there for me. She has been my best friend for 15 years. Shes the only one to always make me smile, even right after Clair..." His head went down again as he got up and walked to a dresser. Opening it, he found Stella's shirts with a white envelope that read 'To Mac' in the most beautiful handwriting Mac knew. He took it out and opened it up.

"To Mac,

We have been friends for 15 years. Thats 5,625 days. 5,625 days of me annoying you, getting you to go home at night. 2001 was the year you hate. Heck we both hate it, but thats also the year we got closer together. God bless Clair, my old best friend. But i know she would want you to move on, i wished it was with me, but im not that lucky. My luck was gone by the time i turned 2. Peyton's the lucky woman. Good luck to you both.

Love, Stella"

Mac folded it back up, placed it in the envelope and into his jacket pocket. He now knew for sure... Stella was the woman for him

---

15 Hrs. Missing

Mac was still in the lab, in his office reading the folder. "Missing- Stella Melina Bonasera" God he couldn't live with this. They had to find her or he couldn't live like this.

All of a sudden the elevators dinged open and Mac glanced over. A bigskinny Doberman came running out, strait to him. He stood up as everyone ran out of the hallway, sheilding themselves with the walls. The dog jumped up and pushed Mac's office door open. He barked at Mac and ran back to the elevator, barking again. Mac waved at the team to fallow him as he fallowed the large dog. They went down to the lobby and onto the streets of New York.

* * *

APOLLO TO THE RESCUE!!!! YEA! The story is almost done, a few more chapters to go. Well, for thoes of you who were wondering where Apollo was the whole time, he was with Stella. She will explain it in the near chapter. R&R Please!


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are we fallowing a dog?" Flack asked as they ran down the block.

"Apollo went missing when Stella did. He might be able to show us where she is!" They fallowed him down the blocks and Apollo suddenly came to a stop. He sniffed the air while everyone looked at each other.

Apollo went running again. After about an hour of running, the team was out of breath. They couldn't keep up running like that.

The buildings were replaced by trees and after a few minutes of running in the forest, they came to a small beat up log cabin. Apollo ran in the back through a small hole in the wall.

"Stay here." Mac told the others and quietly walked over to the window. In it, his eyes were wide when he spotted Stella tied to a chir. Her head was bloody and her wrists and anckles were black and blue with the rope so tight.

Stella spotted Mac through the window and she knew she was safe now. Looking around, Mac pulled the window open just a crack.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. Stella could only nod. She looked into Mac's eyes, she could see the relief and worry.

"Mike is upstairs in the shower." She whispered back. Mac nodded in understandment. He waves to the team to fallow him in. He slowly openes the door. The squeak causes Stella's heart to stop as she hears the water upstairs turn off. Mac quickly sneaks over to Stella. Her breath is caught in her thought as Mac bends down and romanticly kisses Stella on the lips. She tries to deepen it when Mac pulled away.

"I have to untie you." He starts to undo the rope on her wrists when Flack spoke up.

"Dont move Mike!" Flack yelled. Mac spun around, Still standing in front of Stella.

It all happened so fast. Apollo came out of no where when he heard the safty of Mikes gun click off. He jumped up on Mike and grabbed his hand with his big deadly fangs. Stella screamed in fear for Apollo.

A shot rang out in the small living room when Apollo flew to the floor. Stella screamed.

"Get Down!" Mac yelled to Stella as he pushed the chair backwards. They fell to the floor when Flack shot Mike, once in the head.

Mike fell to the floor next to Apollo's lifeless body. Mac quickly untied Stella as Sheldon ran to Apollo's aid.

"Is he alive?!" Stella asked as tears streamed down her face once again.

"Yea, we have to get him to the vet." Flack was on the phone with the precinct, Danny was comforting Lindsey who was also crying. Sheldon took off his jacket and pressedit on the gun shot. Mac picked up the big wounded dog. They ran out of the cabin and through the woods. It was only Mac and Stella. They would meet the rest at the vets later.

After a few minutes of running, they finally got out of the woods. Big buildings again. As they ran down the streets, everyone stepped out of their way as they yelled "NYPD Comming through!" Finally, they reached a vet. Stella opened the door so Mac could walk in.

"Please! Help! Our dog got shot!" Stella pleaded. Mac looked at her when she said 'Our dog'. That made him smile. The vet rushed Apollo into the back room and ushered them to the waiting room where they sat with 9 other people.

* * *

Will Apollo live? Or will he die? Next chapter up soon! R&R


	16. Chapter 16

"Stel let me clean you up a little." Mac helped her up and led her to the small bathroom. "Could you take off your shirt and pants please." Stella nodded and started to undress. "I'll get the first aid kit." He left the room and Stella stripped down to her bra and underwear.

Mac walked back in and stopped at this sight before him. She was dirty and cut up bad, but she was still the most beautiful woman Mac knew. He took a soft cloth and wet it with warm water. As he dabbed her back with it, she gasped in pain.

"Sorry." He quietly apologized and dabbed softer.

"Not your fault."

After a long pause, Mac spoke up again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"After you left, he got mad. Said he didnt want me near you. He wanted me to move to Florida with him. I said no way in HELL that was going to happen so... He pressed a knife to my neck and made me muzzle Apollo. He grabbed me and pulled me to the door. When i tried to fight back he took something hard and hit me in the head with it. Next thing i know im being dragged through the woods." Mac finished with her and she sat on the counter. "You have to go to the hospital after." She nodded in agreement and there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" Mac answered. "You could come see your dog now." The vet said.

"Thanks. Do you have extra clothes she could borrow?" He asked, she nodded and walked away for a minute. She reappeared with a shirt and pants in her arms.

"I'm sorry, this is all we have."

"Thanks" Mac took the clothes and turned to Stella. He unfolded the pants to find out they were huge. His shocked face made Stella laugh as she carefully jumped down and started to out her clothes back on.

'The shirt's too big also." Mac said, but then it came to him. He lied the clothes on the counter and stripped off his black t-shirt.

"What are you doin?" Stella laughed.

"Put this on. It's a little dirty but its smaller then that and you shirt is ripped badly." He explained.

They came out and everyone looked at then again. They fallowed the vet in the back to see Apollo. The gun shot covered up and he had an IV in him.

"I'm sorry, but hes not going to make it." The vet said sadly. The couple walked over to Apollo and put their hands on his head. "He was shot in the lung, We would be able to fix it but he lost too much blood. It's a miracle he lived this long. I'm Sorry."

Apollo's head lifted so he could see Mac and Stella. They bent down to his level and gave him kisses as their tears ran freely. The vet stepped out to give them some privacy, she was almost in tears also.

"We love you boy... You made us proud." Mac whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Stella whispered something comforting in Apollos ear. "It's ok to go. Well miss you" And when she said that, they kissed his head like they always do and Apollo rested his head on Mac's hand and thy knew he was in a better place now.

* * *

how do you like it? I almost cryed when i was typing it. My nan used to have a doberman Apollo. He never saved anyone like this dog but he was a great dog. I wish i could have met him. Well, should i stop there? Cause if anyone wants me to keep going i have one last chapter written up for you guyes. 6 R&R's and ill post the next and last one up.


	17. Chapter 17

6 months later alot has changed. After Apollo's death, Stella wasn't ready for another dog. Mac dumped Peyton and Stella moved in with him. Even though Peyton hates Stella and is jelouse, she would never dare to hurt her.

On Christmas eve. The CSI party, Mac once again surprised Stella with another red and brown Doberman puppy- Zak. But he also had another present. They took the party to the roof for romantic dancing. The played love songs as Danny and Lindsey, Don and Angell, Sheldon and his new wife and Mac and Stella all danced to the slow love song.

In the middle of the song, Mac stopped dancing and everyone looked at him.

He slowly bent down on one knee and showed the most beautiful dimand ring.

"Stell, I would risk my life for you any day. I love you... Will you marry me?" Everyone clapped in surprise and happiness.

"Of coarse Mac!" Stella cried as she kissed him pationetally on the lips.

And everyday, Mac and Stella would take a walk through Central Park to pay respect to their beloved dog Apollo. His grave was under a beautiful old oak tree with a silver plake that read "To our beloved Doberman Pincher Apollo- He saved the lives of his owners and will be missed dearly. Our Wonder Dog."

THE END

* * *

Sorry this was so short but it was all i had written. So... IT'S DONE!!! So, i wrote the first 5 chapters of Stranded and will start uploading it probly tomorrow or sooner... its your chose. Well, Stranded is gunna be a Mac/Stella fic and along with Flack/Angell, Danny?Lindsey and Flack/OC.

So do you guys want Stranded up today or tomorrow?


End file.
